Is It a Bad Trip?
by Kaka-Kiri-Nya
Summary: "Haaah! Kegiatan di luar kelas? Apa lagi itu?" Komentar Shikamaru malas. Benarkah kegiatan itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang membosankan? Atau malah justru menjadi kenangan yang di luar dugaan? Find the answer in this fic! Slight SaiIno. RnR please.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Is it a Bad Trip? © Kaka-Kiri-Nya

Genre : General/Romance

Pairing : ShikamaruXTemari

Summary : "Haaah! Kegiatan di luar kelas? Apa lagi itu?" Komentar Shikamaru malas. Benarkah kegiatan itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang membosankan? Atau malah justru menjadi kenangan yang di luar dugaan? _Find the answer in this fic! RnR please._

* * *

**Is it a Bad Trip?**

* * *

"APA? Kegiatan di luar kelas? Kapan?" Temari nyaris menjerit begitu mendengar perkataan temannya, Ino.

"Iya, liburan nanti. Kenapa kaget begitu? Anggap saja ini semacam rekreasi." Ujar Ino sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam tas lalu duduk di sebelah Temari.

"Kita akan menginap tiga hari dua malam di villa. Akan ada banyak kegiatan di sana. Yaah… bisa dibilang ini semacam _outbound_," lanjut Ino masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Temari tampak tak begitu bersemangat mendengarnya.

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Aneh. Bukannya kau suka dengan kegiatan lapangan seperti itu?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Temari.

Temari menghembuskan napas. "Aku sudah berencana ingin latihan basket untuk pertandingan yang akan datang. Kalau begini sih… kacau semuanya." Ia menopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya.

~VVV~

Sementara itu di kelas sebelah…

"Haaah! Kegiatan di luar kelas? Apa lagi itu?" Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak setuju.

Sai tersenyum. "Iya, akan diadakan pada liburan nanti dan diikuti seluruh kelas seangkatan."

Shikamaru menopang dagunya dengan malas. "Aaah… mengganggu liburan saja."

"Memangnya kau ada rencana liburan nanti?" Tanya Sai.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata. "Aku ingin tidur sepuasnya!"

"Yaah… ada baiknya kan jika kau gerak badan sedikit." Ujar Sai seraya membuka buku sketsanya dan mulai menggambar.

Shikamaru hanya menanggapi dengan gerutuan kesal.

~VVV~

Hari keberangkatan tiba. Ada sekitar lima bus yang siap mengantar ke tempat tujuan.

Semua bersuka ria karena mungkin ini adalah liburan terakhir mereka bersama teman-teman seangkatan. Tahun depan mereka sudah sibuk menghadapi ujian kelulusan.

Ya, semua bersuka ria. Kecuali dua orang…

"Temari, apa kau tak bisa berhenti menggerutu? Kau terlihat jelek jika begitu terus." Ino protes begitu memerhatikan wajah cemberut temannya itu.

Temari menghela napas. "Aku kan tidak seperti kamu yang bisa bersuka cita karena ada tujuan lain."

Kedua alis Ino menyatu, tanda tak mengerti. "Tujuan lain? Maksudmu?"

Temari tersenyum. "Rekreasi seperti ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk bisa terus bersama dengan Sai, kekasihmu. Iya kan?"

Ino jadi sedikit salah tingkah karena kedoknya ketahuan. "Yaah… iya sih…"

"Sedangkan aku… bagaimana dengan nasib tim basketku nanti?" Temari menunduk lesu.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu kau ini kapten tim basket putri. Dan aku pikir kau sudah cukup latihan keras selama ini." Ino memberi jeda sejenak. "Kau pasti juga butuh istirahat kan?" lanjutnya.

Di bus yang lain…

"Membosankan," gerutu Shikamaru.

Sai yang dari tadi sibuk dengan gambar sketsanya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada teman sebangkunya itu. "Busnya kan baru saja jalan."

Shikamaru mendorong kursinya sedikit ke belakang. "Aku mau tidur."

Sai hanya menghela napas.

~VVV~

Kegiatan awal setelah tiba di tempat tujuan adalah pembagian kamar dan membereskan barang bawaan. Satu kamar diisi sekitar sembilan sampai sepuluh orang.

Villa laki-laki dan perempuan dipisahkan oleh sebuah kolam kecil yang dikelilingi tanaman-tanaman hias. Di atas kolam terdapat jembatan gantung yang pegangannya diselusuri oleh tanaman rambat.

Tempat itu merupakan tempat pembudidayaan aneka macam tanaman, cukup indah dan terpelihara. Cocok untuk kegiatan _study tour_ atau kegiatan _outbound_ lainnya.

"Kita akan dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari sepuluh orang, laki-laki dan perempuan." Ujar Neji menjelaskan. Untuk kegiatan kali ini, ia ditunjuk sebagai panitia.

"Kelompok pertama: Chouji, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sai…" Neji mulai membacakan daftar nama yang sudah dibagi.

"Apaaaa? Aku sekelompok bareng Sai? Iyeeeee!" Ujar Ino histeris, nyaris berteriak. Untung saja Sai masih berada di villa, masih sibuk dengan bawaannya. (baca: buku sketsa dan peralatan gambarnya.)

Neji masih terus melanjutkan, "kelompok kedua: Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Tenten…"

Shikamaru hanya menguap saja. Sedangkan Temari tak merespon, matanya sibuk mencari-cari lapangan basket. Padahal seharusnya ia tahu bahwa tak ada lapangan basket di tempat 'seperti itu'.

.

.

Temari dikagetkan oleh sebuah tepukan tangan di pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ino tengah tersenyum.

"Temari, coba lihat itu!" Ino menunjuk ke arah kertas yang ditempel di papan pengumuman.

Mata Temari bergerak ke arah kertas yang ditunjuk Ino. Kertas pengumuman yang berisi jadwal kegiatan.

"Malam ini akan ada uji nyali. Wah… pasti seru!" Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Yah, bisa ditebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Apalagi kalau bukan ingin berdua dengan Sai.

"Wah… dasar Ino." Temari tersenyum kecil.

Tanpa sengaja, sebuah suara memutus obrolan mereka.

"Eh, dengar-dengar dari penjaga yang ada di sini, katanya setiap malam sering terlihat cahaya aneh. Setiap kali didekati, cahaya itu menghilang! Dan orang yang telah melihat cahaya itu langsung sakit-sakitan tanpa sebab!"

Seorang gadis bermata lavender dan berambut biru gelap bergidik ngeri. "Ja-jangan bilang begitu, Sakura-chan." Ia tampak ketakutan.

Gadis berambut _pink_ yang dipanggil Sakura tadi menjawab, "Maaf Hinata-chan, bukannya aku ingin menakut-nakuti. Tapi masalahnya…" Ia memberi jeda sejenak, membuat suasana semakin mendramatisir.

"… tempat yang akan kita datangi nanti malam adalah tempat dimana cahaya aneh itu terlihat!"

Temari dan Ino yang mendengar dengan jelas obrolan mereka berdiri mematung. Entah harus bereaksi seperti apa. Mereka tetap diam seribu bahasa.

Akankah liburan ini menyenangkan? Atau malah… mengerikan?

.

.

~VVV~

Jarum jam menunjukkan tepat pukul dua belas malam. Semua murid diharuskan berkumpul di aula tengah.

Hawa dingin menusuk tajam. Desiran angin membawa kesan misterius. Daerah di sekitar aula hanya diterangi beberapa lampu yang ada di taman. Entah perasaan aneh apa itu, tapi yang pasti acara yang satu ini membuat para murid bergidik ngeri.

Temari merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan, begitu juga dengan Ino. Mereka sesekali menggosok-gosok kedua tangan mereka agar merasa sedikit lebih hangat.

"Hawanya dingin," ujar Ino. Temari hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

"A-apa? Satu persatu?" Teriak seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan suara yang cukup keras, membuat Ino dan Temari berpaling ke arahnya.

"I-iya. A-aku sendiri juga baru dengar." Gadis bermata lavender yang diajaknya bicara berkata terbata-bata.

Temari dan Ino berjalan mendekat, ingin tahu isi pembicaraan mereka.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Ah Temari. Ini nih… uji nyali." Gadis berambut _pink_, yang diketahui bernama Sakura, menjawab ragu.

Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa dengan uji nyali?"

"Kita… akan melewati tempat aneh dan angker itu satu per satu!"

"A-apa? Bukan berkelompok?" Ino ikutan kaget.

Sakura menggeleng.

"Aah… jadi aku tidak bisa bersama dengan Sai dong…" Rupanya itu yang ditakuti oleh Ino.

Ada jeda beberapa saat. Tidak ada satu orangpun di antara keempat gadis itu yang buka mulut. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Antara takut dengan cerita-cerita hantu yang beredar, juga perasaan sedih karena tak bisa bersama dengan kekasih mereka.

.

.

~VVV~

_Tempat yang aneh_, pikir Temari.

Kini giliran Temari untuk melewati tempat yang katanya angker itu. Ino sudah jalan duluan, sepertinya ia tak terlihat takut sedikitpun.

Oke, memang Temari juga bukan tipe gadis yang penakut. Ia bisa dibilang cukup berani dibandingkan dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Hanya saja tempat yang dilaluinya ini… aneh… dan gelap.

Temari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tak bisa cukup leluasa melihat. Tak ada cahaya lampu. Ia hanya bisa mengandalkan pantulan sinar bulan yang remang-remang.

Sesekali ia terjatuh, tersandung oleh batu yang sama sekali tak nampak. Sejenak ia jongkok sambil mengelus-eluskan kakinya yang sakit.

Di samping kanan kirinya hanya terlihat padang rumput alang-alang tinggi. Bahkan melebihi tinggi tubuhnya. Kini ia hanya berpatokan pada tali yang ia pegang. Tali itu akan mengantarnya ke tujuan akhir, jalan keluar.

"Aah.. tali ini basah. Mm.. mungkin bekas air hujan." Temari membuat suatu kesimpulan sendiri.

Ia terus menyusuri tali. Sejenak ia ragu untuk meneruskan perjalanannya. Ia menarik tali yang ia pegang. Tali itu mengarah ke rumput alang-alang yang jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. _Apa tidak salah arah ya?_

Ia berjalan perlahan-lahan dan mencoba menghalau rumput-rumput tinggi yang menghalangi jalan. Tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu sehingga ia terjatuh ke depan. Bukan pendaratan yang sukses. Siku tangannya lecet.

"Aw!" Ia memegangi sikunya. "Apa itu tadi?" Ia mencoba mengamati apa yang membuatnya terjatuh cukup keras. Ia yakin itu bukan batu.

Tiba-tiba ada bayangan aneh bergerak dan…

"Ah, Temari."

"Shikamaru!" Temari sungguh kaget melihat sosok di depannya itu.

Shikamaru mencoba untuk duduk.

"Sedang apa kau?" Temari bertanya tak mengerti. Ia mengerutkan kening. Ia yakin bahwa Shikamaru sudah sedari tadi mendapat giliran uji nyali.

"Mm… istirahat," jawab Shikamaru santai.

"Istirahat?" Temari mengangkat alisnya. "Di tempat seperti ini?"

"Yaah… mau bagaimana lagi. Waktu tidurku tersita gara-gara acara bodoh macam ini." Ia memegang lehernya dan menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit.

Temari masih menatap tak percaya. Perlahan ia menghembuskan napas lega.

"Kau kira aku hantu ya?" Shikamaru tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Hah? Hantu? Jangan bercanda." Temari balik menyeringai. Ia tak suka dianggap gadis penakut, apalagi oleh lelaki. "Gara-gara kamu, aku nyaris mencium tanah."

"Kau menendang kakiku ya? Pantas." Shikamaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Luka?"

Temari memegang siku tangannya. "Hanya sedikit lecet."

Shikamaru menatap luka Temari sejenak. "Lebih baik cepat diobati. Ayo kuantar kau." Shikamaru bangkit berdiri. "Tidak usah mengikuti tali itu. Aku tahu jalan pintas untuk keluar dari sini."

Temari juga bangkit berdiri. "Jalan pintas? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Tadi siang aku berkeliling mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur." Ia mengeluarkan senter yang diam-diam ia bawa dari balik jaketnya.

Shikamaru menyalakan senter itu dan mulai berjalan. Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berbalik. Ia menyodorkan sebelah tangannya yang satu lagi. "Pegang tanganku."

Kening Temari berkerut. "Buat apa? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia malas berdebat. "Bisa gawat kalau kamu tertinggal di belakang. Aku yang susah nanti."

Setelah menimbang sebentar, Temari akhirnya meraih tangan itu.

Hangat, itu yang Temari rasakan pertama kali.

Sunyi. Mereka mulai menyusuri jalan setapak. Meninggalkan tali yang tadinya jadi pedoman menuju jalan keluar. Rumput alang-alang yang mereka lewati kini semakin memendek. Tingginya kini setara dengan tinggi Temari.

Temari memandang ke arah rumput alang-alang yang ada di depannya. _Apa itu?_ Ia mempertajam penglihatannya. Ia yakin barusan ia melihat cahaya. Tunggu! Cahaya?

"Eh, Shikamaru. Lihat tidak yang di depan tadi itu?"

"Apa?" Shikamaru balik tanya.

"Seperti cahaya…" ujar Temari sedikit ragu.

"Cahaya senter kan?"

"Bukan." Jawab Temari mantap. Ia yakin matanya masih sehat.

Shikamaru melirik Temari sekilas. Ia menyadari perubahan sikap gadis yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Genggaman tangan gadis itu juga jadi sedikit lebih erat. _Ada apa dengannya?_Shikamaru bergumam dalam hati.

"Ah itu! Itu!" Tiba-tiba Temari menunjuk ke arah depan.

Shikamaru mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk gadis itu. Cahaya!

Cerita menyeramkan yang dikatakan Sakura tadi siang kembali terngiang di benak Temari. Temari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir cerita-cerita horor itu.

"Apa itu?" Shikamari juga tak mengerti. "Coba kita lihat." Ia mematikan senternya dan mengajak Temari mendekati cahaya aneh itu. Cahaya itu tampak terang lalu kadang menghilang.

Sebenarnya ada sedikit perasaan takut di dalam diri Temari, namun ternyata rasa penasaran mengalahkannya.

Shikamaru menyingkirkan rumput di depannya perlahan. Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka lebar. Ia menatap takjub pemandangan yang ia lihat. Begitu juga dengan Temari.

.

.

"Ini…"

"Kunang-kunang." Shikamaru melanjutkan ucapan Temari.

Tidak hanya satu, tapi puluhan ekor kunang-kunang berterbangan di padang rumput itu. Terang, kadang menghilang di balik rerumputan, lalu muncul lagi secara bergantian.

"Cantik…" Gumam Temari. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum. "Ooh… ternyata begitu…"

"Hah?" Shikamaru menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Rupanya ia belum dengar cerita horor yang sedang beredar.

Temari tersenyum. "Kau belum dengar ya tentang cerita hantu yang beredar?"

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hantu?"

"Iya, mungkin cerita itu disebarkan agar komunitas kunang-kunang ini tak terganggu. Bisa dibilang supaya tidak ada yang datang ke sini untuk menangkap kunang-kunang." Temari menjawab panjang lebar.

"Oooh…"

"Oya, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di sini sebentar?" Temari memberi saran.

"Lalu lukamu?"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

"Yaah… terserah kalau begitu."

Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir rerumputan.

"Tak kusangka akan melihat pemandangan indah di sini. Padahal tadinya aku sungguh malas datang ke sini." Temari memandang kunang-kunang di depannya. Seekor kunang-kunang datang menghampiri, lalu kemudian menjauh lagi,

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil. "Yaah… aku juga begitu. Aku pikir liburan kali ini bakal membosankan." Kemudian ia memandang langit.

"Lalu?"

"Yaah… ternyata cukup menyenangkan daripada tidur di rumah," jawab Shikamaru sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yaa… " Temari tetap memandang kunang-kunang yang berkeliaran di sekelilingnya.

Shikamaru menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Memang ia akui, ia benci cewek. Tapi untuk gadis yang satu ini rasanya berbeda. Sungguh berbeda.

Suasana sunyi untuk beberapa saat.

"… aishiteru." Sebuah ucapan terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru.

"Ah, apa?" Seketika Temari menoleh dan merasa ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Ia yakin matanya sehat, tapi ia ragu apakah telinganya juga cukup sehat. Jika memang pendengarannya terganggu, ia harus periksa ke dokter sepulang dari rekreasi ini.

Shikamaru membuang muka. Ia menghindari pandangan mata Temari.

Temari mengangkat kedua alisnya. Apakah kini matanya juga tidak sehat? Ataukah memang Shikamaru terlihat malu-malu? Memang, ucapan Shikamaru terdengar pelan, namun Temari masih bisa menangkap isinya.

Ada jeda beberapa saat.

Tiba-tiba Temari tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kau ini laki-laki biasa."

Shikamaru memalingkan wajah ke arah Temari. Kali ini sikapnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Dengan sedikit senyum ciri khasnya, laki-laki itu membuka mulut. "Asal tahu saja, aku ini laki-laki normal."

Temari mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Oh ya?" Lalu ia tertawa kecil.

Sebuah pertanyaan yang ambigu, namun Shikamaru sudah cukup mengerti maksud dari perkataan gadis di depannya itu.

Memang aneh. Tapi ia tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan kini ia juga merasa tak ada lagi sesuatu yang membebani dirinya. Sungguh terasa ringan.

Tanpa disadari oleh kedua manusia itu, ada makhluk lain yang mengamati sedari tadi.

Meski sejenak terlupakan, namun mereka tetap ada.

Mereka terbang mengitari. Memberikan penerangan dan rasa nyaman.

Seolah mereka merasuki diri dan berkata, _katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan..._

_So... is it a bad trip? Or a lovely trip? Who knows?_

_._

~END~

* * *

Author:

Waah... ini fanfic ShikaTema pertama saya. Jadi saya mohon maaf jika ceritanya sedikit (atau malah lebih?) GeJe alias Ga Jelas.

Saya usahakan agar penokohannya tetap IC. Tapi kalau ternyata OOC juga, saya sungguh mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. *bow* m-.-m

Saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak lepas dari kesalahan. *berubah jd ustadzah dadakan*

Maka dari itu, segala kritik dan saran yang membangun akan saya pertimbangkan.

Enjoy! :D

And don't forget to review! :3


End file.
